King Foorlowber
|category = Large enemy}} King Foorlowber is a large enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He also functions as a mid-boss, since he must be defeated in order to progress, and he has multiple phases during his battle. Physical Appearance King Foorlowber is a very large relative of the Foorlowber and looks very similar to his other, smaller relative, the Ace Foorlowber. He wears a magenta witch's hat with purple stripes, and a golden, one-lined crown on top of it. The ghost has a thick, white ring around his gaping mouth and a periwinkle body with wing-like arms. King Foorlowber has a metal gray skull mask for a face. His yellow eyes are curvy and menacing. Games ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe King Foorlowber only appears in Stage 3 of Wild World and Stage 8 of Royal Road. When Hypernova Kirby approaches the door to finish the stage, the huge ghost appears and covers it with a sheet, causing it to vanish. King Foorlowber will possess a group of objects one at a time, and he will either come out of it and attack Kirby, or attack him while inside the object. When he isn't attacking Kirby, his objects are too high off the ground to be inhaled. If the ghost attacks downward to Kirby's level, the hero can inhale the possessed object -- King Foorlowber will immediately escape it. King Foorlowber first takes control of a vase, which rushes horizontally at Kirby. When that is inhaled, he controls a cuckoo clock, which swoops down at the hero. Once it's swallowed, the ghost seizes a portrait of Cookie Country's landscape; like the cuckoo clock, the portrait also swoops to attack. After Kirby inhales this, King Foorlowber possesses a grand piano with sharp teeth. It attacks by slamming down on the pink puff from above. After Kirby inhales the piano, the ghost falls prey to the pink puff's suction. With a mighty gulp, Kirby defeats King Foorlowber. In Stage 8 of Royal Road, King Foorlowber only attacks using the painting and the piano. Trivia *Whether King Foorlowber is the leader of his species or not is unknown. *When King Foorlowber possesses the piano, it bears a very strong resemblance to the Mad Piano, an enemy from ''Super Mario 64. *A painting of Magolor can be seen in the background of the room where King Foorlowber is fought, next to a painting of Taranza. *Of all the enemies that are defeated exclusively with the Hypernova ability, King Foorlowber is one of the five that are treated like mid-bosses. The others are the Mowlee Bros., the Gigant Chicks, Waddle Dee Steel Fortress, and the Winged Eggers. See also *Foorlowber *Ace Foorlowber Gallery KTD_King_Fuwa_Rover_Move.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD King Fuwa Rover Vase.jpg|King Forrlowber possesses the vase. KTD_King_Fuwa_Rover_Clock.jpg|King Foorlowber pops out of the cuckoo clock. KTD King Fuwa Rover Painting.jpg|King Foorlowber possesses the painting. KTD King Fuwa Rover Piano.jpg|Kirby inhales the possessed piano. KTD_King_Fuwa_Rover_Inhale.jpg|King Foorlowber being inhaled by Kirby. Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies defeated with the Hypernova ability Category:Undead Category:Mythological characters